teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
April O'Neil
April O'Neil is an ally of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Personality Just as in the Mirage comics, April started out as a 23-year-old science assistant to Dr. Baxter Stockman, the creator of the Mousers, but later helps the Ninja Turtles in their fight against The Shredder. Likewise, April owned an antique store which came under attack by The Shredder and the Foot Clan, who have come for the Turtles, and was destroyed in the ensuing battle. However, when she returned home from the Northampton farmhouse where she had been staying, she decided to re-open the store. In the episode, Secret Origins, Part 3, the creators of the show paid homage to the original cartoon series by having April don a familiar yellow jumpsuit. This also includes a pinned label that reads "9," but during a mock interview it slips, turning into the familiar "6." Posing as a reporter in order to help the Turtles escape from the T.C.R.I. building, April stalls the military and buys the Turtles enough time to defeat the Shredder. Upon their escape, Leonardo jokes that April seems to have an aptitude for a career as a reporter; she responds with a sarcastic "Maybe in another lifetime." April is also shown to have an attraction to Casey Jones, though their contrasting personalities often make them bicker. By the third season, the two are shown to be dating and appear to have developed a serious relationship. In the Fast Forward season it is revealed that the two eventually marry and have children. In the series' actual plotline, the development between April and Casey is finally consummated in the episodes The Engagement Ring and Wedding Bells and Bytes. This version of April makes much more use of her scientific expertise, and she often uses her computer skills to aid the Turtles. This has also meant that she has developed a closer relationship to Donatello, who shares many of her interests. Truthfully, according to a bio book given to Toys 'R' Us, they share more of a brother/sister relationship, similar to that of twins. She is also revealed to have earned a bachelor's degree in mathematics from University of New York. April also has developed modest combat skills after training with Splinter. Her quick thinking is often a key to the Turtles' survival. Indeed, in the second season episode April's Artifact, the Turtles refer to her as 'Jungle Girl' when they are accidentally sucked into a jungle-like realm and she demonstrates the mentality and skills of a natural fighter and survivalist. She is voiced by Veronica Taylor. Fast Forward In the Fast Forward season, it is revealed that in the future, April, Don and Casey founded O'Neil Tech, and that she and Casey have children leading up to Cody Jones in the year 2105. April and Casey do not appear in this season in person, but many references are made to them, especially by her great-grandson Cody, and their voices are used as narration in the episode "The Journal." Back To The Sewer In Back to the Sewer, April, now 27, sometimes helps Donatello in collecting Master Splinter's data bits. Casey eventually comes up with the courage to propose to April. When Casey places the ring he proposes to April with on her finger, it does not take very long for her to fall to the Ring of Yin's dark powers and evolve into a monster. However, all ends well when Casey removes the ring from April's finger, and they, along with the Turtles, immediately talk about the wedding that comes along later. April and Casey intended to get married, though they were visited by several different allies and friends. One of which being Angel, who she hugged quickly after first seeing her. At the wedding and while changing, she told Michelangelo that he was the "Best bridesmaid ever". After telling him this, she came out and asked him how she looked. After Splinter failed to retrieve her for the wedding, April came to the turtles and Casey and asked them if everything was okay. After Splinter was thrown around, April fought several of Cyber Shredder's minions with the turtles and Casey. After seeing Casey was okay, she came up to him and hugged him in relief. Later, the two were finally able to get married. In this season, April's hair color changes from red to auburn. Nonetheless, she remains a redhead, but with a different color. Gallery *April O'Neil/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:O'Neil Family